Smart devices have made text communications, calls and social communications routine from anywhere and anytime. Unfortunately, in some instances, users are in no condition to send text messages and/or make calls. For example, inebriated users having lost their inhibitions tend to send text messages and/or make calls or post messages that can be offensive, misplaced and otherwise undesirable for the user and recipient.
It would be advantageous to develop a system and method for preventing a user from making undesirable smart device communications. In addition, the system and method should provide a mechanism for the user to evade or overcome the prevention tool.